


The Best Gift Given

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Nsfw, Lance x whoever you want: they find a cool alien plant or pet Lance would like and get it for him... Lance and them later find out the plant/pet is very interested in Lance's rear end.





	The Best Gift Given

**Author's Note:**

> I randomized all the Lance ships I could think of and got Kolivance. Hope that’s chill.

“Here.”

A pot was thrust into blue paladin’s hands. Lance blinked down at the curled, purplish plant that resided in it before turning his gaze up to the Blade leader, “Uh, thank you?”

Despite the galran’s expression hardly changing, Lance could tell he seemed pleased with the acceptance of yet another of his courting gifts. The paladin cleared his throat awkwardly, “Just a, uh, question, though. What is this?”

“A very rare flower found in the Narcose quadrant,” Kolivan stated before continuing at Lance’s confused look casted down at the bare plant, “It only blooms when it’s dark.”

Lance hugged the pot closer to his chest, expression softening as his blue eyes returned to staring up at the galran, “Does it need water? Or anything?”

“Simply for its soil to be brushed.”

“Brushed?”

“Like so,” Kolivan dipped a hand into the pot and combed his claws through the mottled, greenish dirt. The plant’s curled stalks shifted before wrapping around his wrist. Blue eyes widened in surprise. Retracting his hand carefully from the plant, the Blade leader nodded to Lance, “You try.”

The paladin shifted the pot carefully to free an arm before combing his fingers through the soil as he had seen Kolivan just do. The plant trembled and grabbed onto his wrist as it had with Kolivan’s. The stalks were cool and smooth to the touch. Lance smiled, “Awesome.”

The galran leaned forward and nuzzled the top of his head near his hairline, eyes closing. Lance’s smile grew before he stood up on his toes to rub his cheek against Kolivan’s neck where he can reach. A purr rumbled from deep within Kolivan’s chest before he whispered, “I have important matters to attend to for a few vargas. Would you allow me to come see you when I am finished?”

Lance lowered himself back down, removing his hand from the plant, “Yeah. You don’t have to ask, you know. You’re welcome to my room whenever.”

“I know. I prefer hearing you give me permission,” a ghost of a smile touched the galran’s lips before he bid him farewell and took his leave. Lance watched him go before bringing the plant to his room, hugging it close to his chest as he walked.

* * *

Kolivan hadn’t returned by the time the paladin was getting ready for bed. The plant sat innocently near his bed, stalks curled as it had been before. Lance exited the bathroom, having just finished applying his face mask, in time for the castle lights to dim down, signalling the castle’s artificial night cycle. Blue eyes immediately locked on the plant excitedly. He crept close as the stalks unfurled into a spiral of sorts. They folded together at the center and slowly opened up to reveal a single, glowing white flower.

Lance cooed, reaching out to brush his fingers against the large, soft petals. The moment his skin made contact with the flower, it spurted a golden dust into the air. The paladin made to jerk away, but a stalk had wrapped itself around his ankle, tripping him. His back hit the floor with a hard thud, and he winced, “Ow.  _What the-”_

His words cut off as he felt one of those stalks elongate and travel beneath the silky material that made up his pants leg. Oceanic eyes widened as he bolted to sitting straight up, his hands grabbing at the stalk to stop it. His voice pitched high in panic, “Stop!  _Bad_  plant!”

The plant lifted itself from the pot at being prevented from touching the paladin further, more of its stalks rising intimidatingly. The flower tilted to face him, shooting more of its pollen straight into his face. Lance spluttered, eyes shutting tight as it dusted against his face. He blinked his eyes open a moment later, seeing the plant had settled back down and retracted its stalks.

 _Tentacles,_ his mind corrected, _Those were straight up tentacles, Lance._

He shuddered before pushing himself up off the floor. As soon as he was on his feet, the world spun dizzily. Lance blinked hard against it, stumbling over to his bed and sitting down. Throwing a glare at the plant, he grumbled, “You better not have done something weird…”

* * *

What Kolivan expected to be on the other side of the blue paladin’s door wasn’t what was revealed to him upon entering with the code Lance had given him some time ago. Yellow eyes blew wide at the moaning mess that was his soon-to-be mate, his back straightening in shock and fur bristling. Lance was stretched out on his stomach with his ass in the air, his clothes yanked around to leave his rear bare. A ragged moan left the paladin’s lips, his eyes unfocused, as, what appeared to be, a tentacle plowed in and out of him.

The galran stepped inside, the door shutting behind him. He cleared his throat, attempting to gain back some of his lost composure. His voice sounded like gravel as he spoke, “Please, correct me if I’m misinformed, but  _are you participating in coitus_  with the flower I gifted you?”

Lance’s gaze finally turned towards him, eyes focusing on him as best as they could while pleasure curled his toes. He gasped as the plant caressed a particularly sensitive spot, “Kolivan, babe.  _Best_  gift. Please.  _Please!”_

Kolivan stepped towards the bed, fighting hard against the urge to rip the tentacles away and take over pleasuring the human himself. He swallowed thickly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Lance’s face in his clawed hands gently, “Please what?”

_“Please, Daddy.”_

Kolivan’s brow knitted in confusion, “What’s…a daddy?”

Lance groaned, ignoring the question in favor of whining,  _“I want you!”_

“We’re not done courting…”

 _“Fuck_  courting!  _Please, Kolivan!”_ Lance leaned up to bury his face against the galran’s soft shoulder, “I need you. I want you.  _Please…”_

Clawed hands slid down to grip brown shoulders, Kolivan’s voice having the slightest tremble to it, “You… want me to claim you… now?”

 _“Yes,”_  the paladin moaned, tilting his head up to kiss at Kolivan’s jaw where he could reach. Oh, the Blade leader was a goner. A low purr began deep in his chest as his eyes slid shut, hands loosening their hold. Lance crawled into his lap, the plant stretching to keep itself buried in his tight heat. His breath escaped in soft pants as he worked to undress Kolivan. The galran helped after a moment, shedding his armor as best he could with a human in his lap and dropping the pieces to the floor. Lance ripped off his own shirt before kicking his pants the rest of the way off as well. Kolivan buried his nose in the crook of Lance’s neck where it met his shoulder and breathed in deep.

A shiver traveled up the paladin’s spine. He tilted his head, giving the galran room, while he rocked his hips against the plant’s thrusting. Lance was so close. He just needed that extra push. Kolivan’s lips parted, pressing his fangs to that tender spot under them. Lance keened as the teeth broke skin. His thighs trembled as he came over Kolivan’s bare stomach. He stammered an apology as Kolivan removed his bloodied teeth from Lance’s shoulder. His mate growled lowly,  _“Don’t.”_

Swallowing down his next words, Lance nodded before wincing. The plant continued to thrust into him with vigor. The tentacle stilled after a few more pushes into Lance’s sensitive body, a sticky slime coating his inner walls. Lance’s back arched into Kolivan as the substance warmed his already overheated insides further. The galran’s hands slipped down to hold his mate’s hips. Kolivan asked quietly, “Are you alright, love?”

Heat prickled beneath Lance’s skin as the tentacle slipped out of him. He groaned as his cock hardened again before murmuring, “Wonderful. I’m wonderful.”

Lance lifted himself to his knees, whispering, “I wanna ride you…”

Kolivan stared before working on freeing himself from his pants. Lance had been right. This plant was the best gift the galran had given him.


End file.
